


Carnival

by sanashi27



Category: Ang Tigre at ang Kuneho|The Tiger and the Rabbit
Genre: Gen, Might be OOC, Ted x Paul if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Paul attends a carnival with his new friends for the first time since his family moved to town.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> And now, for a fandom that technically doesn't exist! 
> 
> "Ang Tigre at ang Kuneho (The Tiger and the Rabbit)" is a short one-shot Filipino comic published by Black Ink. It's one of my favorite stories they had published and so I decided to write this fic (also for a contest which I lost T^T). I didn't know if I'd post this here or not but hey, it's written and there's no harm in posting even though no one would probably read it.
> 
> If you're here then... wow, that's a surprise.

Music could be heard all around them and they could still see the people having fun on the other side of the barricade as they watched the parade that afternoon. Everyone outside are laughing and dancing as they donned their masks and beautiful and colorful clothing while the marching band played. No matter where, the atmosphere never changes when it comes to a fiesta.

“Hurry up, come on!” his companion called out to him. When he looked to his front, he sees that his companions are on their way to the carnival games. “What’s with you? They’re about to leave us…”

“Sorry!” he said as he walked to catch up to his friend. Paul didn’t know what to feel now that he’s at the carnival with his new friend. Back then this was something his family used to do when they still lived back in their hometown. Nowadays due to being busy with work and some financial troubles, they aren’t able to do it anymore.

He looked around as they walked. The booths as well as the toys decorated with balloons and the colorful flags reminded him of his childhood when he enjoyed the same thing with his family. Sometimes they end up meeting with neighbors and his playmates as they all went to the carnival at the same time. He smiled sadly as he realized those days can’t happen anymore.

“You’re spacing out.” Ted tells him

“I’m sorry. I’m just missing my childhood. I used to come to these things with my parents back then.” Paul sighed “I actually feel kinda guilty. I should be helping out at home right now!”  
“Then go home if you want to!” Ted exclaimed “We invited you because you were sulking about not being able to come.”

“Who’s sulking? I never said anything.”

“Whenever we pass by the carnival you always look down and then you go on and on about your family and your old hometown.”

Paul felt embarrassment “I-is that so… that wasn’t what I- and don’t blame me. I thought you guys didn’t wanna go here because it’s “too childish”?” when his friend was unable to respond, Paul smiled “Is it really cause of me or did you just wanna come here yourself… or both?”

“Shut up! Or else I’m leaving you here.”

Paul elbowed Ted lightly “You’re being dramatic. There are lots of people older than us here. Look at your friends over there, see? They’re having lots lof fun at the games.” He pointed towards their other friends who are playing at one of the booths “And besides, you’re actually nice. You just don’t wanna admit it. Thanks for coming here with me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ted said as he looked away

The two suddenly looked up when they heard the fireworks in the sky. It’s still bright out and too loud for it to be easily noticed.

“Do you need to go home early later?”

“Why?” Ted asked as he looked at Paul who is still looking up at the sky.

“Fireworks are prettier if you view them at night.”

“Hey! Quit just standing over there and help us!” one of their friends called out. The two then ran off to join the others.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've actually read through that with or without knowing the original story, I thank you. I'm hoping it was enjoyable?
> 
> I ship the two main characters (the original is not BL and the publishers even had to clarify but does it matter? They're cute together and I will ship them!) lol so there are hints of it here that you'd see if you look enough (like Ted being Tsun). This was slightly inspired by the fact that I used to go to carnivals with my family when I was younger.
> 
> Anyways, that's all. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
